


a night at the opera

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (relatively light? idk), Consensual Humiliation, D/s, M/M, Panties, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodore is dating Satan. That is really the only possible answer for how he came to be squirming in a Zabini balcony seat, trying desperately to ignore Blaise's touches and focus on <i>The Last Dragon</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a night at the opera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorremanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/gifts).



> for kassie's bday, I hope it's been awesome!

Theodore is dating Satan. That is really the only possible answer for how he came to be squirming in a Zabini balcony seat, trying desperately to ignore Blaise's touches and focus on _The Last Dragon_. 

It doesn't help that Blaise has already seen this opera a dozen times with his parents, knows each and every note, can time the way he taps on Theo's thigh with the orchestra. And maybe Theo shouldn't have been so quick to accept public play and light humiliation back when they were negotiating, but Theo was thinking a high end bdsm dungeon with masks _not_ the opera. 

(His safe word dangles like a life raft, but he doesn't need it. Not yet anyways.)

The main character is singing in Latin about taming the dragon, and Theodore loses hold of the translation when Blaise's fingers tug open his pants. There's a sharp intake of breath, and Theo can't help an amused smirk. 

“You wore them,” Blaise says, fingertips brushing ever so lightly against the pink satin panties. “Sweet Merlin, baby you look so _pretty_.” 

Theo blushes, pleased, and quickly has to swallow a moan when Blaise's hand strokes up, pure heat seeping onto his cock through the thin satin.

“Mmm, we both know how you like to be so very pretty Theo,” Blaise murmurs, bringing his other hand up, petting his cheek. “You should have worn your lipstick, I know you have a shade that matches these.” Blaise squeezes his cock at the last word, and Theo's face is _on fire_. 

“Blaise,” he whines, not sure what he's asking for. 

“If only I could see you better,” Blaise contemplates before banishing his pants. “Much better,” he says, and Theo can't even hear the show, there's a dull roar in his ears. Something sweeter than panic trickles down his spine, and he looks down to see his legs in sharp contrast to the seat's blue-green velvet. His panties seem even brighter now, his cock straining them and- 

Theo closes his eyes, violins cresting in his ears. 

“Theodore,” Blaise says, voice firm, “you with me?” 

“Uh huh,” he says, and it's easier like this. He could be at home listening to a recording, a low grade pleasure building in his gut as the dragon slays the first rider and takes off into the air. 

“Then open your eyes.” 

Theo does, reluctantly leaving the easy space. Blaise's thumb swipes over the head of his cock, an instant reminder of the satin, and he can't hold back a low moan. 

“Good boy,” Blaise purrs, stroking again. “See all those binoculars?” 

Theo looks around the crowd obligingly, his stomach flipping when he realizes everyone from the middle row back, and in the balconies across the way, have them. 

“Mmm, think any of them are on you love? Maybe recording, maybe amplifying the needy little sounds you make?” 

Theo's gasp turns into a groan as Blaise's hand moves even faster, the satin's friction turning from a warm pleasure to highlighted with pain. 

“And you like to act like you're above it all,” Blaise says, squeezing. “When you're really just as desperate for the attention. Aren't you? I bet you'd even _scream_ for it.”

It's not a very subtle request, and Theodore does, soaking his panties with a moan that's far louder than he intends.

Theo comes down quickly, face flushed and looking around the theater, expecting something a little more scandalous than everyone's attention on the dragon's chosen rider. 

Blaise magics his pants back and on, and cancels a dozen notice-me-not spells. 

“You okay?” Blaise asks, threading his fingers through Theo's hair. 

“Mhmm,” he lazily answers, curling into Blaise's shoulder. “I fear I've missed some important plot points though.” 

Blaise chuckles, kissing the side of his head. “We can come back tomorrow night.”

“Good.” 

“Maybe you'll make it through the first act without being distracted.” 

“Dick,” Theo accuses, poking his chest. 

“You like dick.” 

“Low hanging fruit babe.” 

“Speaking of-” Blaise starts. 

“Oh great.”

“-how wet are your panties right now?” 

“Tomorrow night, I'm going with Pansy,” Theo says. 

Blaise snickers, and Theo watches the last act, easily missing a few dozen references. Worth it, he supposes, as a phoenix flies out of the dragon's dead body.


End file.
